headsoccerfandomcom-20200214-history
Saudi Arabia
Appearance Saudi Arabia (Arabic: المملكة العربية السعودية / Almamlakat Alearabiat Alssaeudia) is the 43rd character in Head Soccer, and he was introduced in Update 2.4 along with Singapore and Switzerland. He has a black skin, grey hair with a grey beard, narrowed eyes, big lips and a light brownish yellow turban. His head structure is |¯. If you have any questions about the character Saudi Arabia, please ask them here. Power Shots Saudi Arabia has 2 Power Shots. When he is on the ground, his Power Shot is the Oil Barrel Shot. When he uses it, seven oil barrels fall out of the sky, on the field. One of them leaks oil, and this causes an oil slick on the field, surrounding the oil barrels. Then, Saudi Arabia will throw a lighter. If the lighter that contains the ball falls in the oil, the opponent will explode and fly into the air. The ball will also bounce away, and it's up to Saudi Arabia to take the ball under control again and score before his opponent is back on the field, which is after around 3 seconds. This shot is the only shot that cannot be countered, with the exception of Belgium's Air Shot. When Saudi Arabia jumps and touches the ball while he has his Power Shot activated, he will use his Air Shot, with three oil barrels. One of them leaks oil again and Saudi Arabia throws the lighter with the ball, but this time on a diagonal path, and aiming more for the goal. When the lighter touches the oil, the barrels will explode and cause the opponent to be thrown upwards, setting Saudi Arabia up for an open goal. This power shot is the best when Saudi Arabia uses it on midline or a bit behind because then there is a great chance that the ball will go into the goal at once. https://i.ytimg.com/vi/EZnKk8EbwTc/mqdefault.jpg Counter Attack Like Greece, Denmark, Luxembourg, and all characters that come after Romania in Head Soccer, Saudi Arabia has his own Counter Attack. His Counter Attack contains one oil barrel. He will throw it horizontally to his opponent and when the opponent gets hit by it, he will once more explode. Unlock Requirements Become first in the Amateur League without using Dash and Power Shot, or unlock Saudi Arabia for 4,200,000 points. Collage Click here to see the Collage of Saudi Arabia Trivia * Saudi Arabia is the second Arabic character in the game, the first being Egypt. * Saudi Arabia is one of the characters with a special Counter Attack, the others being Greece, Denmark, Luxembourg, Romania, South Africa, Austria, Thailand, Switzerland, Singapore, Belgium, Pluto, Croatia, Uruguay, Hungary, India, Hong Kong, Ecuador, Mon-K, Czech Republic, Nepal, Georgia, Indonesia, Ukraine and Serbia. * Saudi Arabia is one of the characters with a special ground Power Shot, the others being Canada, Z, Australia, Colombia, Romania, South Africa, Austria, Thailand, Switzerland, Singapore, Belgium, Pluto, Croatia, Uruguay, Hungary, India, Hong Kong, Ecuador, Mon-K, Czech Republic, Nepal, Georgia, Indonesia, Ukraine and Serbia. * Valentine, Egypt, Ireland, Hungary, Indonesia and Saudi Arabia are the only characters with a hat which they cannot lose. Full Name Saudi Arabia's full name is "The Kingdom of Saudi Arabia" Category:Characters Category:Asian Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Grey Haired Characters Category:Closed Eyed Characters Category:Characters from Update 2.4 Category:Black Characters